


Gently Sprinkled with Crack

by ThatwasJustaDream



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Canon Compliant, Community: 1_million_words, Crack, M/M, gently sprinkled with crack, i think they'd swear a lot more in reality, teen for one f bomb
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-08
Updated: 2015-10-08
Packaged: 2018-04-25 09:56:08
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 694
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4955866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThatwasJustaDream/pseuds/ThatwasJustaDream
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>In which Sam is researching fanfic and Dean tips his hand.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gently Sprinkled with Crack

**Author's Note:**

  * For [kaige68](https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaige68/gifts).



> Happy B'day to Kaige68 on the 1_million_words comm! Hope you enjoy. :) The title was a prompt from the Weekend Challenge on the comm!

“Ha…” Sam said, eyes never leaving his laptop. “’ _Gently sprinkled with crack,’_ that’s… that’s pretty funny.”

“Pardon?” Dean said from across the bunker’s library table.

“Nothing.”

“Nothing my ass; what are you reading and why’s it so frigging funny?”

“Just …..like I said; nothing. S’only something I’m…researching.”

“Research into _crack_?” Dean asked. “The drug, or …physiologically speaking? ‘Cause either way, you’ll understand if I’m a mite concerned for you baby bro...”

“I’m checking through some fan fiction web sites, if you have to know.”

“Are you kidding me? It’s been years since we shook Becky and you’re still…..”

“Yeah, well if someone whammies your brain and marries you against your will… you’re gonna keep a weather eye on her and her hobbies, Dean.”

“Guess that makes sense. Still not sure why it means you’ve gotta read… _that?_ ”

“Well, there’s more than one reason to follow it: The people writing it, they’re basing their work on _something_. Right? At least the stuff that’s not AU.”

“AU?”

“Alternative Universe. Stories set in worlds other than our own. The stuff that’s isn’t AU? That’s based on fact? To see that it’s still progressing has to mean Chuck is at work out there, whether we have a bead on him or not. So….”

“So what kind of story are you reading at the moment? Something about you and a scary, perky Mary Sue insert who happens to look a lot like our Becky?”

“Uh…no. Nothing like that. And… I’m not saying.”

“That’s it?” Dean was looking at him like he must have lost what was left of his mind. “‘Uh, no, I’m not saying?’ You’re under the mistaken impression I’ll let this go?”

“You and Cas. Okay? I’m…reading a fic about you and Cas. But it’s entirely ‘T’ rated, I can’t stress that enough. I never, ever click into any Dean/Cas that’s rated ‘E,’ I swear…”

“Me and…what? Oh…. my fucking God….”

“They’ve got good hearts, Dean,” Sam said. “Most of the stories they write? The two of you are way better to each other than you are in real life: Castiel isn’t disappearing at the drop of a feather, and you aren’t reeling him in and then pushing him away with both hands in your usual blind, gay panic….”

“I know you didn’t just say that at me.”

“You should read some of this stuff, maybe, once in a while.”

“Like hell I should. Jesus, Sam…. listen to yourself. Worse than a damn lovelorn chick; romanticizing our lives, objectifying me and Cas…”

“Oh, please; like you don’t mope, the both of you, over each other? Worse than anything in these… forty six thousand stories.”

“So you’re saying a bunch of seventeen year olds know me better than I know myself?”

“Average age of the authors is substantially higher than seventeen, Dean. But yeah…they do. That is what I’m saying.”

“So… what’s happening in that story? The one that made you laugh?”

“Nothing of any importance. It just…was amusing.”

“Yeah… right. Nothing, huh?” Dean grabbed the computer away from him. “You saw how well that worked for you a minute ago and you think I’m gonna put up with…”

“Give. Me. Back…” Sam took it. “My laptop. Shit… you do get wound up. Freak.”

“Bitch.”

“Jerk.”

There was a minute or so of silence while Sam went back to reading and Dean pretended not to watch him until….

“Sammy, there’s nothing in those stories set in Rexford, Idaho, is there?”

“Idaho?”

“Yeah. Just …asking. Not important, only… wondering.”

“Isn’t that where you and Cas dealt with that rogue angel at his bosses house, when he was working at the gas station?”

“Never mind. Doesn’t matter. I’ve gotta go….read. Um.. sleep, I mean. I’m gonna go crash.”

“It’s only eight o’clock, where are you…”

“Kind of beat. Think I’ll turn in.”

“Okay. Fine. You do that. Have a good sleep. Hey, Dean …. It’s a whole lot easier to read on the laptop than your phone. Wanna take it?”

“’Night Sammy.”

“’Night, Dean,” Sam said, watching the last of him disappear around the corner…..

….the better to Google “Rexford, Idaho” in peace…..


End file.
